


Die Sache mit der Angst

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Crowley empfindet exakt drei Mal Angst in seinem Leben. Und Angst schneidet tief.
Relationships: Crowley/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Kudos: 7





	Die Sache mit der Angst

**Author's Note:**

> ich habe bis 12x18 gesehen, aber als sie urausgestrahlt wurde, und auf englisch.  
> falls also unstimmigkeiten mit der deutschen synchronisation auftreten sollten:  
> i'm sorry.  
> außerdem: was ist chronologie & 17\. jh. schottland, lol, ich bin kein anglist
> 
> **für:** [One Eyed Ghoul](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/One+Eyed+Ghoul) und das [Offen für Neues-Wichteln](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/47908/1)  
>  **Prompt:** Lucifer x Crowley | Romanze, Drama | Halsband, Welpe, Käfig, Pudding, Zahnbürste, Lackstiefel
> 
> **CN: Blut/Verletzung (erwähnt), Dysfunktionale & missbräuchliche Beziehungen, Emeto, Selbstmord (erwähnt), Tod (erwähnt)**

Angst ist eine Empfindung, die Crowley aus seinem menschlichen Leben mit in seine selbstgewählte Hölle genommen hat. (Sie hat seine sterbliche Existenz beherrscht und er weiß, dass er sie auch als Dämon niemals vollkommen wird ablegen können. Sie ist ein Teil von ihm.)

**Das Mal, als er Angst zum ersten Mal begegnete**

Das erste Mal, dass Crowley wirklich Angst hatte, war, als er noch Fergus Roderick MacLeod hieß und gerade einmal ein paar Jahre zählte.  
Natürlich hatte er sich davor schon einige Male gefürchtet oder hatte sich vor Schatten der Nacht erschreckt, aber das erste Mal _wirkliche und wahre Angst_ hatte er, als seine Mutter ihn bei der Hand nahm und in den Keller zog. Sein Magen hatte sich zusammengezogen und seine Hände wurden schweißfeucht und kalt, wofür seine Mutter ihm nur einen strafenden Blick zuwarf.  
Er schämte sich und er fühlte sich so klein, aber er war ein guter Sohn, also straffte er seine Haltung und starrte gerade hinunter in die Dunkelheit, die am Ende der Treppe auf ihn wartete.

Das Heruntersteigen war ein Akt des nicht Hinfallens, aber er meisterte ihn, so gut er konnte. (Er strauchelte, zwei-, dreimal vielleicht, aber es hätte öfter sein können, und seine Mutter sah ihn nicht noch einmal derartig strafend an, also konnte er sich nicht so falsch verhalten haben?)  
Sein Herz klopfte unaufhaltsam, während er den Drang unterdrückte, nach der Wand zu tasten, um einen weiteren Anhaltspunkt außer seiner Mutter zu haben. Es gelang ihm, mehr schlecht als recht, sogar ohne die Hand seiner Mutter noch fester zu umfassen. Er war stolz auf sich. (Was seinen Magen nicht daran hinderte, sich zu verknoten und ihm Galle in den Mund zu treiben.)

Er wusste nichts über den Keller, außer, dass er nicht hinein gehen durfte. Das; und, dass manchmal des Nachts Schreie von dort unten nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer drangen, die nicht menschlich klangen.  
Seine Mutter schwieg, wenn er sie fragend über ihr karges Frühstück hinweg ansah, und er schwieg, wenn sie Blut verschmiert und schwer atmend die Tür hinter sich schloss. (Er stellte ihre weit offenen Pupillen nicht in Frage und auch nicht die Art, wie sie ihn zurückwies, wenn er es doch einmal wagte, sich nach dem Keller zu erkundigen.)

Dies alles trug dazu bei, dass ihn das kalte Grauen ergriff, als er die Mitte (oder zumindest, was er für die Mitte des Raumes hielt) erreichte und seine Mutter mit einer einzigen Handbewegung ein halbes Dutzend schwarzer Kerzen zu ihrer Linken und ein halbes Dutzend roter zu ihrer Rechten entzündete.  
Für einen Moment geblendet schloss er die Augen (ohne sich dieselben mit einer Hand abzuschirmen!) und erwog, davon zu laufen, weil seine Mutter ganz offensichtlich eine Hexe oder ein anderweitiges Teufelsgeschöpf sein musste. (Aber bedeutete das nicht auch, dass er demselben Sündenpfuhl entstammte, weil sie ihn zur Welt gebracht hatte? War er auch dem Höllenfeuer zugesprochen worden, bevor er überhaupt die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, sich für das Gute zu entscheiden, das die Pfaffen predigten?)

Seine Mutter beugte sich zu ihm, das Gesicht in gespenstische Schatten getaucht, und ergriff mit einer Heftigkeit seine Schultern, dass er den Reflex, sie von sich zu stoßen, unterdrücken musste.  
Ihre Finger gruben sich mit jedem angsterfüllten Blinzeln tiefer in seine Oberarme. Ihre Augen flackerten im Kerzenlicht und er war sich sicher, den Wahnsinn darin sehen zu können. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich erst und verzogen sich dann zu einem Lächeln. (und wenn er es nicht schon bereits gewusst hätte, dann hätte er es spätestens jetzt verstanden; seine Mutter lächelte nicht, schon gar nicht für ihn.)

»Fergus«, sagte sie und ihre Zunge schien vor Trunkenheit an Wahnsinn schwer zu wiegen, »Schätzchen«, sie riss ihre Augen auf und er musste sie ansehen wie ein Kaninchen im Auge des Fuchses, »es ist Zeit für dich, dein Erbe anzutreten.«

(Er wusste nicht, ob er mehr Angst davor haben sollte, auf Knien _vor_ dem Altar oder auf dem Rücken _darauf_ zu enden.)

**Das Mal, als er Angst näher kennenlernte**

Das zweite Mal, dass Crowley wirklich Angst hatte, war, als er noch Fergus Roderick MacLeod hieß und bereits die jungen Erwachsenenjahre überschritten hatte.  
Natürlich hatte er sich seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit der _wirklichen und wahren Angst_ noch einige Male gefürchtet und er war mehr als nur ein paar Mal vor den Ungeheuern seiner Gedanken erschrocken, aber letztendlich hatte er jedes Aufwallen von derlei Nervosität mit einem oder zwei Schluck Craig hinuntergespült. Dieses Mal jedoch war es anders. Kein Craig würde ihn über die Gefahr hinwegtäuschen, in der er gerade schwebte.

Sie waren gekommen, ihn zu holen. Die Dorfbewohner und Küchenmädchen, die Milchjungen und Hausangestellten, mit ihren Fackeln und Mistgabeln und anklagenden Schreien. All diese Menschen, deren Wege er gekreuzt und deren Leben er im Auge behalten hatte, gingen durch die Gassen und Straßen und näherten sich dem Strohdach seines Käfigs. Die Stäbe gemauert, sah er durch die Fenster seines Kindheitsgefängnisses und erblickte den Quell seines Untergangs.

Es war ein Akt, das Heruntersteigen in den Keller, in dem er nicht mehr gewesen war, seit seine Mutter ihn als Hoffnungslosen Fall deklariert hatte, weil er keine Veranlagung zu ihrem Teufelszeug hatte. Den ein oder anderen Kniff, und darauf war er noch immer stolz, hatte sie in seine unmagischen Finger gedroschen, bevor sie sich vor seinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst hatte.  
Sein Fuß erreichte nervös das Ende der Treppe, seine Finger fuhren über den Lehm der Wand, glatt gestrichen durch die Hände der Zeit. Zitternd, aber entschlossen, lief er zu dem Regal am Ende des Raumes, aus dem er Friedhofserde und die Knochen toter schwarzer Katzen holte.

Fest verschnürt, mit einer Locke seines eigenen Haares, steckte er sich den Hexenbeutel in die schweißfeuchte Hosentasche, die an seinem schweißnassen Bein klebte. Dann langte er durch das Souterrainfenster, das auf der Rückseite seines Hauses lag, bevor er seinen restlichen Körper nach draußen hievte. Die Meute war nicht fern, sein Herzschlag seiner Zunge nah.

Während er rannte, schmeckte er Kupfer und er schwamm in seinen Stiefeln, er hörte ihr Rufen und er wusste, ihm würde kaum mehr Zeit bleiben, in das Wäldchen zu gelangen. Doch er schaffte es.

Er warf sich in die Mitte der Kreuzung, schweratmig und zerkratzt, wühlte in der festgetretenen Erde, verscharrte den Hexenbeutel. Seine Tränen als Schweißtropfen tarnend, drehte er sich zu der Stimme um, die hinter ihm erklang. Er wolle leben und vielleicht noch drei zusätzliche Inch.

»Zehn Jahre«, sagte der Dämon und Crowley lachte. Vierzig wolle er, für jeden Inch zehn und noch einmal zehn weitere, weil er sich sonst gleich fangen lassen könnte. »Denkst Du, Du seist etwas Besonderes?« Er griente noch immer, sagte, er wäre nichts Besonderes, aber der Dämon hätte ihn doch bis in alle Ewigkeit, was mache es da noch für einen Unterschied, ob er zehn oder vierzig Jahre auf ihn warten müsse? Für einen mächtigen Dämonen wie ihn wären vierzig Jahre doch wie ein Herzschlag, ein Blinzeln, ein Atemzug vielleicht. Kein Grund, sich zu sperren, oder etwa doch? »Vielleicht habe ich meinen guten Tag.«

Der Dämon legte seine Hand an Crowleys vor Schmutz starrendes Leinenhemd und zog ihn nach vorne wie an einem Halsband: Ihm sei klar, dass sie diesen Handel besiegeln müssten? Fergus sei ein ansehnlicher Mensch, da solle er sich nicht so zieren.

(Er hatte Angst, wirklich, sehr viel mehr sogar noch als er in vierzig Jahren haben würde, wenn sich die Höllenhunde ihre Krallen an seiner Türe geschärft haben werden. Laut und über all die Widrigkeiten des Lebens erhaben musste er sich dem Dämonen entgegenstellen, ohne zu zeigen, dass sein Gesicht brannte von Tränen und seine Hände kalt waren von Furcht.)

**Das Mal, als er sich der Angst unterwerfen musste**

Das dritte Mal, dass Crowley wirklich Angst hatte, war, als er endlich Crowley, nur noch Crowley, war und bereits solange auf Erden weilte, dass er sich nicht mehr sicher war, wie lange er schon wieder lebte.  
Natürlich hatte er sich seit seinem Wiederkommen nicht einmal gefürchtet, sondern hatte sich nur ein paar Mal vor Jägern in Impalas erschreckt.

_Ich verdiene es, geliebt zu werden_ war sein Tiefpunkt gewesen. Auch wenn er sich einredete, dass alles andere viel schlimmer sei. Es hatte nach Welpe geklungen, obwohl er sich selbst immer mehr als Wolf gesehen hatte. Er sagte sich, es wäre schlimmer gewesen, den Keller seiner Mutter mit der Zahnbürste zu reinigen. Er sagte sich, es wäre schlimmer gewesen, die Lackstiefel von Lilith zu küssen. Er sagte sich, es wäre lediglich aus Angst geschehen, doch es war nichts Anderes als Verzweiflung.

Lucifer lag auf dem Thron, die Beine über die Rückenlehne, den Kopf nach unten auf Augenhöhe mit Crowley, der vor ihm auf allen Vieren hockte. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, ließ seinen Finger vor Crowleys Nase tanzen und Kreise beschreiben. (Luft blieb in seiner Kehle hängen, Staub kitzelte seine Nase, Tränen stachen in seinen Augen.) Er sagte, er würde sich eine Krone besorgen, eine güldene mit Rubinen besetzte. Er würde den Platz einnehmen, der ihm bestimmt sei, den er sich hart erkämpft hätte.

Crowley biss sich auf die Zunge, bis er Blut schmeckte, aber er konnte den Schweiß dadurch nicht zurückhalten und auch nicht den Wunsch, sich aus seiner Existenz zu lösen. Auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er wieder in der Hölle landen würde. (Als Seele, nicht als Knecht.)

Lucifer berührte mit der Spitze seines Fingers Crowleys Nase und stellte fest, sie hätten zusammen regieren können, Crowleys Einfallsreichtum sei ein Licht in Lucifers dunkler Verbannung gewesen. Wenn Crowley sich doch nur nicht versucht hätte, über Lucifer zu erheben. Sie hätten eine Mannschaft sein können, ihre Möglichkeiten austesten können. Wenn Crowley verstehe, was er meine.

Zwinkern. Lucifer zwinkerte ihm zu, stupste gegen seine Nase, verwandelte Crowleys Innereien in Pudding, seine Knochen in schmelzendes Wachs. Ausweichen wäre ein Akt gewesen, wenn er die Kraft aufgebracht hätte. Aber sein Geist lag still und er konnte keine Gedanken formen, kohärent oder andere. (Sonst hätte er, das sollte klar sein, seine Flucht geplant und sich aus den Fängen des Ungeheuers befreit, das sich auf seinem Thron räkelte und lasziv über die Behandlung niederer Dämonen lamentierte.)

»Du warst ein würdiger Vertreter«, sagte Lucifer und er lachte und er zwinkerte noch einmal und er legte den Finger an die Lippen, als würden sie ein großes Geheimnis teilen, das niemand erfahren dürfe. »Aber verrat‘ bloß keinem, dass ich das gesagt habe. Eigentlich habe ich keine Lieblinge außer Sam.« Mit einer fließenden Bewegung legte er seine Finger unter Crowleys Kinn und zog ihn nach vorne, sodass ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten, _bis ihre Nasen sich berührten_. »Aber vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung noch. Eine Tiara würde gut an Dir aussehen.«

Lucifer umfasste Crowleys Kopf mit beiden Händen, riss ihn nach vorn und presste seine Lippen feucht und fest gegen Crowleys Stirn.

(Es war das letzte Mal, dass er Angst hatte. Diese alles verschlingende _wirkliche und wahre Angst_ , die ihn bis in jeden letzten Winkel füllte. Nicht einmal der Moment, in dem er sein Schwert gegen sich selbst erheben wird, wird ihn so mit Furcht und Schrecken erfüllen, wie der Moment, in dem Lucifer ihm tief in die Augen blickte und ihn mit Spinnenküssen auf das Vorhaupt beglückte. Und er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: Dass er es nicht verdiente, geliebt zu werden, oder dass er Lucifers Liebling werden könnte.)


End file.
